


untitled. 7

by fvck_amx



Series: untitled. [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M, Pining, Pining Alfred, Unrequited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 12:45:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15774384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fvck_amx/pseuds/fvck_amx
Summary: I love him.





	untitled. 7

**Author's Note:**

> Pine.

Fuck. It hurt to look at him. With his nice hair that always smelt good no matter if he showered or not, his smile that was rare but lovely to see. He was beautiful and handsome at the same time, a perfectly imperfect human being who was flawed and a mess but I still loved nonetheless.

How could someone make you feel like you're on top of the world whenever their arm brushes against yours, like you're flying if they give you a simple smile. He was my best friend but of course, my feelings wanted more from him.

It started with catching myself staring at him for 5 minutes, then daydreaming about us kissing and hugging and going on dates to eventual longing for him to be by my side forever. I love him, I love him so much.

And I tell him everyday through every hug, every greeting, every time he looks at me and we make eye contact. My heart just screams 'I love you' and I wish one day I'll have the courage to say it and for him to say it back.

_"Arthur, I need to tell you something."_

I never gave up on that thought, not after every time he'd fawn over someone else, every time he went on a date, every time he'd catch me staring...

_"I love you."_

And look at me with sad eyes.

_"I'm sorry, I just... don't feel the same way..."_

It hurts, but I still love him.

**Author's Note:**

> Some drabble bc i wanna write a longer pine later some time... also it's called 'untitled. 7' because... that's what it's called on my wattpad (i should reupload some fics from there actually)
> 
> -b


End file.
